


Cocoa Essence

by cakefic



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakefic/pseuds/cakefic
Summary: 2012: Get Will Horton to fall in love with me.





	Cocoa Essence

**Author's Note:**

> Just found this on my old laptop and not sure why I never posted - originally written January 2013.

Sonny found the cocoa tin buried at the bottom of a box he had never unpacked. He threw aside the old notebooks, magazines, and CDs, and brought the tin over to his bed. He opened the tin upside down and five little pieces of paper floated down. Every year Sonny would go through the previous year’s New Year’s Resolutions and grade himself.

Previous resolutions he’d followed through with were “run a six minute mile”, “get a 4.0 GPA”, “make the varsity baseball team”, “get my driver’s license”, “get a cool car”, “and travel to Europe”.

He flipped through the five pieces of paper, memories of writing these the previous year flooding back to him.

2011: Climb K2. _Check._  
2011: Get Mom and Dad back together. _Not really responsible for it, but it happened, so check._  
2011: Come out to Uncle Vic. _Check._  
2011: Participate in a triathalon. _Check._  
2011: Go back to college. _Check._

Sonny smiled as he mentally gave himself an A+. From the looks of it, he was a pretty accomplished guy. He’d done so much with his life already, and he knew he was just getting started.

He grabbed a pen and a scrap piece of paper from his bedside table, and scribbled “2012” at the top.

Usually, his resolutions had to do with traveling and personal achievement. He felt so at home in Salem, surrounded by his family and so many new friends who had eagerly welcomed him into their group. He really didn’t have much of a desire to leave all that behind.

And personal achievement? Sure, there were more things he wanted to do with his life, more adventures he wanted to have, but it wasn’t what he wanted from this year.

He was at a complete loss. What do I want to do this year? He asked himself. What do I want my life to be like a year from now?

The only thing that came to mind was Will Horton’s grinning face.

The same hot feeling in his chest and stomach that he’d felt earlier in the night came rushing back to him.

Sometimes he just wanted to grab Will’s shoulders, shake him and scream “You’re gay!” at him.

Sometimes he just wanted to grab Will’s face and kiss him right on the lips.  
  
These imaginary scenarios always played out incredibly well. Will would agree, _yes I am gay, Sonny, thank you for pointing that out to me, I’ll go tell everybody and then we can date._

Or Will would kiss him back, right in the middle of the Horton Town Square, not caring who saw.

Sonny realized he had been smiling, and dropped back down to reality. He’d always felt a little weird about his crush on Will, and had actually tried to snap himself out of it at one point by trying to convince himself Will was straight. But lately, Sonny had stopped trying to deny his attraction to Will, and he knew, he just knew Will was gay. And Will had to know too, right?

Maybe this year Will would finally be comfortable with himself. Maybe Will could come out and be happy.

They could be happy.

Sonny looked back down at the blank scrap piece of paper.

He thought of Will’s baby blue eyes, his playful grin, the way he had laughed at him earlier. Sonny would catch Will staring at him sometimes.

Sonny can see Will sitting next to him on the bed, his hair mussed from a good night’s sleep. He would ruffle Will’s hair and Will would grab him and kiss him and say “I love you.”

It could happen. It could be perfect.

Sonny picked up the pen again and slowly wrote his one and only resolution.

_2012: Get Will Horton to fall in love with me._


End file.
